This Song Its For You
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shoot. Percy, Jason y Travis le darán una sorpresa a sus novias, Annabeth, Piper y Katie. Pasen a ver y leer de que se trata.


**Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Hoy era un día normal en el Campamento Mestizo. Bueno, lo más normal luego de haber derrotado a Cronos y a Gea. Aparte de todo eso, era un día normal.

Todos los días llegaban nuevos campistas. Los griegos y los romanos se arreglaron, y podemos ir de un campamento al otro. Quiero decir, si alguno de los nuestros, los griegos, están cerca del Campamento Júpiter y están en peligro o en otra situación, se puede quedar en el campamento romano. Igualmente pasa con ellos.

Yo al principio no me gustó la idea, pero luego de un tiempo me acostumbré. Jason y Percy, luego de haber derrotado a Gea, se quedaron en el Campamento Mestizo. Ellos se iban turnando en ir unos días al Campamento Júpiter a controlar, pero igualmente seguía estando Reyna. Ellos solamente iban para ayudarla. Ellos seguían siendo pretores, a pesar de Octavian, que estaba en contra. Lo que más le gustaba a Percy era que podía hacerle cualquier cosa a Octavian y no le pasaba nada. En Percy era notorio eso, pero en Jason no. En él parecía que no le hacía nada, pero Reyna me contó lo que le hacía.

Si, Reyna me lo contó. A pesar de lo que había pasado al principio, pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias y nos hicimos amigas. De vez en cuando ella viene al campamento a pasar algunos días. En esos días, los chicos tienen que ir allá. Cuando Reyna se tenía que ir del campamento, yo le veía en los ojos que no le gustaba irse. Yo me di cuenta que, a pesar de pertenecer a los romanos, le gustaba estar en nuestro campamento. Y no la puedo culpar. Acá nosotros somos una familia, a pesar de todo.

Los otros que se quedaron fueron Hazel y Frank. Ellos directamente no se fueron al Campamento Júpiter.

Con todo eso, hoy era un día normal.

También estaban las Cazadoras de Artemisa. Era uno de esos días raros en que se presentaban. Yo no me quejaba. Al contrario, me encantaba que estuviesen. Extrañaba mucho a Thalia, esos eran los pocos momentos en que la podía ver. Así que trataba de aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que tenía con ella.

Por eso estábamos Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Katie, Rachel y yo en la playa haciendo nada. Como no teníamos que hacer nada, ni enseñar, ni mostrar a los nuevos no que pueda hacer una profecía de la nada, habíamos decido tener un tiempo a solas. Es decir, sin nuestros novios en el caso mío, de Piper, Hazel y Katie. Thalia y Rachel no tenían problema, al ser una cazadora y un oráculo.

Habíamos decidido pasar todo el día en la playa hasta la hora de la cena. Y eso es lo que estábamos haciendo.

Estábamos sentadas, tomando sol.

-Hey, chicas-nos dijo Thalia, incorporándose-. ¿Hacemos algo? Porque no me quiero pasar todo el día tirada.

-Dale-dijo Katie, imitando a Thalia-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Y si jugamos al vóley?-preguntó Rachel.

-Genial-le dije-. Vamos acomodemos esto y juguemos.

Juntamos todo lo que habíamos usado y lo pusimos en un costado y no fuimos hacia la cancha que había en la playa.

Teníamos todo. Habíamos decidido llevar una pelota por las dudas, así que no teníamos que ir a ningún lado a buscar.

-¿Cómo armamos los equipos?-preguntó Hazel, con la pelota en la mano.

-Somos seis, y hagamos equipos de tres-le dije-. Ustedes tres-dije señalando a Hazel, Piper y Rachel-, contra nosotras-me refería a Thalia, Katie y yo.

-Está bien, pero sacamos nosotras-dijo Piper. Me pareció que uso su encanto vocal, porque no le puse resistencia para que sacaran ella. Por lo general, siempre saca mi equipo.

Sacaron ellas y empezó el juego. Estuvimos jugando como dos horas, y al final empatamos. Nos divertimos, porque a todas nos gusta ganar y por eso hacíamos trampa. La que no salía perjudicada en eso era Piper, porque usaba su encanto vocal, y hacíamos lo que ella nos decía. Yo a veces odio su encanto vocal, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo amo. Si Piper está con nosotros, nos saca de algún apuro, y nos gana tiempo para salir. Por eso, eran algunas veces que no me gustaba.

Terminamos de jugar y cada una se fue a su cabaña o cueva, en el caso de Rachel. Al final, Apolo se había salido con la suya. Es decir, que el nuevo oráculo esté en una cueva con toda la última tecnología.

Yendo hacia mi cabaña, me doy cuenta de que ninguno de los chicos nos molestó hoy, y no los vimos en todo el día. Yo me empecé a poner nerviosa, porque la última vez que pasó esto, Percy fue secuestrado por cierta diosa (*cof*Hera*cof*) y le había borrado la memoria y puesto en otro campamento. No tenía ganas de que pasara algo igual.

Llegué a la puerta y entré. Adentro había alguno de mis hermanos. Todos estaban en sus asuntos. Solo Malcolm me saludo.

-Hola, Annabeth.

-Hola Malcolm-le respondía. El segundo se me ocurrió algo-. ¿Viste a Percy hoy?

-Si-me respondió enseguida-. No te preocupes, no se va a ir otra vez. Lo tengo bien vigilado.

Yo le sonreí en respuesta. A veces Malcolm se comportaba como el hermano mayor. Aparte él sabía cómo había sufrido esos meses en que no estuvo Percy. El me ayudaba y yo le estaba agradecida por todo.

Después de hablar con él, fui a mi litera y agarré mis ropa para darme una ducha, porque estaba hecha un desastre después de haber jugado.

Entre al baño, y no tarde más de 10 minutos. Salí y me acomodé en mi litera y prendí la computadora de Dédalo. Había estado viendo que otros proyectos tenía y algunos me encantaron que los puse en práctica.

Cuando estoy con la computadora, parece que el tiempo pasa rápido, porque cuando la apagué, había sonado la caracola que indicaba la cena.

Ordené a mi cabaña y nos fuimos al comedor.

Cuando estaba comiendo, no vi señal de Percy en ningún lugar. Me pareció que las chicas estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo porque Piper, Hazel y Katie estaban buscando a sus novios igual que yo.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sacando el hecho de que no estaban los chicos. Terminamos de comer, y nos disponíamos a ir a la fogata. Mientras que caminaba, me junté con las chicas.

-¿No vieron a Jason, Percy, Frank, Leo o a Travis?-nos preguntó Piper.

-No. No vi a ninguno-le contesté.

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?-Hazel lo dijo con un poco de temor en la voz.

-No tengo idea-le contestó Thalia, intentado tranquilizarla.

Yo le iba a contestar, cuando siento que me choco con alguien. Todos los demás campistas se habían detenido en la entrada del anfiteatro. Y no podía ver nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rachel.

-No tengo ni idea-contesté.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Katie, mientras que nos agarraba de la mano a todas y nos empujaba para ir adelante.

Cuando llegamos, no podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo. Por eso los otros campistas se habían detenido.

Enfrente nuestro había un escenario improvisado. Y arriba de él, se encontraban Percy, Jason y Travis. Nosotras nos miramos, intentando saber de qué se trataba todo esto. Como ninguna respondió, volvimos la vista hacia ellos.

-Emm. Hola-el primero en hablar fue Jason-. Todos ustedes se estarán preguntado qué es esto.

-Bueno, nosotros le pedimos a la cabaña de Apolo si podíamos hacer algo antes de que empezara la fogata-le siguió Percy.

-Y ellos aceptaron. Y ese es el porqué de todo esto-terminó Travis-. Ahora empezamos con Jason.

Travis le pasó el micrófono a Jason.

-¿Está todo listo, Leo?-le preguntó Jason a alguien que estaba al costado del escenario. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Leo estaba controlando un panel de control, como los que usan los DJ.

Leo le levantó el pulgar, como diciendo que sí.

-Bueno, esta canción es para alguien en especial. Ella sabe quién es. Y espero que te guste.

Yo ya sabía a quién se la dedicaba.

**Piper POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Jason.

-Bueno, esta canción es para alguien en especial. Ella sabe quién es. Y espero que te guste.

Después de decir esas palabras, empezó a sonar una canción, y Jason empezó a cantar.

_Me pongo a pintarte y no lo consigo_

_Después de estudiarte lentamente termino pensando_

_Que faltan sobre mi paleta_

_Colores intensos que reflejen tu rara belleza_

_No puedo captar tu sonrisa, plasmar tu mirada_

_Pero poco a poco solo pienso en ti…_

_Tú sigues viniendo y sigues posando_

_Con mucha paciencia porque siempre mi lienzo está en blanco_

_Las horas se pasan volando_

_Y hay poco trabajo adelantado para tu retrato_

_Sospecho que no tienes prisa_

_Y que te complace ver que poco a poco_

_Solo pienso en ti…_

No podía creer que Jason me estaba cantando a MÍ. La canción me encantó. En todo momento no me sacaba la vista de en sima. Se le notaba que decía cada palabra de la canción con sentimiento y yo no podía parar de sonreír.

Terminó la canción y volvió a hablar.

-Espero que te haya gustado, Piper.

En ese momento, todas las otras personas que no se hayan dado cuenta de que era a mí a quien se la dedicaba, se dieron vuelta para mirarme.

Yo solamente le presté atención a Jason, no quería arruinar el momento.

Jason me miró, mientras le pasaba el micrófono a Travis.

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo mientras que se acomodaba-. Esta canción se la dedico a Katie, hija de Deméter, quien robó mi corazón, con unas cuantas peleas.

Dicho eso, empezó a sonar otra canción.

**Katie POV**

"Hay, Travis" era lo único que podía pensar. A veces puede ser un tierno, si no está haciéndome bromas. Pero creo que con esto se lo puede perdonar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa más, empieza a sonar la canción.

_Ese modo de andar_

_Ese look cha cha chá_

_Casi casi vulgar_

_Y esas cejas…_

_Me sentí castigar_

_Te dije sí sí_

_Por tu forma de amar_

_Tan salvaje_

_Hay un ángel en tu mirada… (Inquietante tabú)_

_Nena luna serena_

_Todo es posible menos tú_

_Nena, ámbar y arena_

_Boca insaciable sólo tú_

_(Promesas y mentiras)_

_Sólo tú… (Estrella de mi corazón)_

_Sólo tú… (sofisticada diva)_

_Sólo tú… (ola, una ola, una ola, una ola)_

_No he podido escapar de ese aquí ese allá_

_Me dejé dominar_

_Poco a poco_

_Quiéreme con pasión_

_Y diem sí, sí…_

_Una vez y otra más_

_Qué locura_

_Hay un ángel en tu mirada_

_Y es ese que sabes sólo tú sólo tú_

_Nena luna serena_

_Todo es posible menos tú_

_Nena, ámbar y arena_

_Boca insaciable sólo tú_

_(Promesas y mentiras)_

_Sólo tú… (Estrella de mi corazón)_

_Sólo tú… (Sofisticada diva)_

_Sólo tú… (Ola, una ola, una ola, una ola)_

_Nena luna serena_

_Nena ámbar y arena_

Síp, creo que le voy a perdonar todas sus travesuras, pero solamente las más suaves, las que se pasen de contexto. Ahí ya no.

Toda la canción lo miré a los ojos y él me miraba también. Terminó la canción y yo no me pude contener. Le empecé a mandar besos, para que supiera que me gustó. Él solamente me sonrió.

-Ahora, damas y caballeros, llega el momento más ó a decir Travis. "Hay, dioses. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Pensé. El siguió hablando-. Llega el momento de Percy. Espero que les guste, especialmente a alguien en especial.

Antes de que Percy pudiera sacarle el micrófono, mi novio dijo algo más.

-Para esta canción, necesitamos un clima más _romántico_. Frank si nos haces los honores-le dijo a alguien que estaba al lado de Leo.

Este momento se bajaron las luces del escenario. Y era cierto, era más romántico.

Y empezó la música.

**Annabeth POV**

-Ahora, damas y caballeros, llega el momento más ó a decir Travis-. Llega el momento de Percy. Espero que les guste, especialmente a alguien en especial.

Antes de que Percy pudiera sacarle el micrófono, dijo algo más.

-Para esta canción, necesitamos un clima más _romántico_. Frank si nos haces los honores-le dijo a alguien que estaba al lado de Leo.

"Travis, te voy a matar" es lo único que pensé. Le tendría que decir a Katie que muy pronto se va a quedar sin novio y que se vaya a conseguir uno nuevo.

-Bueno, esta canción está dedicada para alguien en mi vida muy importante-dijo Percy-. Espero que te guste, chica sabia.

Se bajaron las luces y empezaron a sonar la música.

Cuando reconocí la canción, no lo podía creer.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Girl I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_  
_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

No podía creer que Percy haya elegido esa canción. Era una de mis favoritas. Siempre la escucho, y creo que me escuchó cantándola.

Todo el tiempo, él me miró a los ojos, y yo también. No le saqué la vista en todo lo que duró la canción.

Terminó de cantar, y los tres chicos se bajaron del escenario. Nosotras no dudamos ni un segundo más. Nos acercamos corriendo a ellos y nos arrojamos a sus brazos. Si no hubieran sido fuertes, de seguro que se habrían caído de la fuerza con la que nos acercamos.

-Hey, chica sabia, más despacio-Percy me tenía agarrada por la cintura.

Yo solamente me limité a reírme.

-¿Les gustó la sorpresa?-preguntó Jason para nosotras tres, pero él tenía la vista fija en Piper.

-Si-contestamos las tras a coro.

Percy, Jason y Travis hicieron algo que ninguna de las tres nos habríamos imaginado: se empezaron a gritar entre sí.

-Te dije que les iba a gustar-Travis y Percy le estaban gritando a Jason.

-Yo nunca dije que no los iba a gustar, solamente dije que era un poco exagerado-se estaba intentando defender.

Y siguieron peleando.

Nosotras no entendíamos nada. No sabíamos de qué estaban hablando. Para evitar que se fuera a peor la pela, decidimos intervenir.

-Haber, chicos. ¿Qué pasa?-dije, usando mi mejor tono de mando que no acepta réplica.

-Lo que pasa, Annabeth, es lo siguiente-me contestó Travis-. Este señor que tengo a mi lado, que se llama Jason, no quería hacer lo que le hicimos. Pero no tenía otra alternativa, era él contra nosotros dos.

-Pero no te podes quejar. No me mientas, a vos te gustó cantarle a Piper-le siguió Percy.

Iba a contestar Jason, pero Piper intervino.

-Basta chicos. No se tienen que pelear. A nosotras nos gustó lo que hicieron-dijo, usando un poco de su encanto vocal.

-Con eso a mí me basta-dijo Percy, abrazándome.

-A mí también-le siguió Travis, imitando a Percy.

-Si a vos te gustó, es lo único que me interesa-le dijo Jason a Piper.

-Sí que me gustó.

Y antes de que pudieran replicar o decir otra cosa más, cada una besó a su novio. Y ellos olvidaron el incidente ocurrido.

El resto de la noche, cada una se la pasó con su novio, sin que se pelearan entre sí.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**volví con otra historia. espero que les guste.**

**les tengo un aviso:**

**para los que leen mi otra historia "Campamento para padres e hijos", voy a tardar en subir capítulos por el problema del colegio que me dan muchhhaaaaa tarea. También se me están juntando pruebas. Por eso voy a tardar un poco, eso no significa que no seguiré la historia.**

**Y para los que leen esta historia, les recomiendo que leen las otras que tengo ya publicadas.**

**Bueno, basta de todo esto. Espero que disfruten de la historia.**

**Bye, Bel**

**PD: les dejo los links de las canciones si las quieren escuchar mientras lo leen: (están en orden. y saquen los espacios)**

**Sólo pienso en tí-Miguel Bosé: www . youtube watch?v = bOaFG-5THSg**

**Nena 99-Miguel Bosé: www . youtube watch?v = 8kkccVpt720**

**Lucky-Jason Mraz ft. Ximena Sariñana (a esta canción le tuve que modificar una palabra. se darán cuenta en dónde)****: www . youtube watch?v = MVCKjSeKJwg **


End file.
